This invention relates to rotatable assemblies for use in centrifugal compressors or expanders.
Centrifugal compressors have been in widespread use throughout the world for many years, e.g., as in turbochargers on internal combustion engines. One of the problems of compressors is the provision of means for preventing passage of air from the compressor housing to the shaft bearing assembly and preventing passage of oil from the shaft bearing assembly to the compressor housing.